kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Tetova
Tetova gjendet në pjesën veriperëndimore të Maqedonisë. Ajo nga veriu kufizohet me Kosovën, në lindje me Shkupin, në jug me Makedonski Brodin dhe në jugperëndim dhe perëndim me Gostivarin. Tetova me sipërfaqe prej 1080 km2 shtrihet në pjesën e poshtme të fushës së Pollogut dhe është e rrethuar me Malin Sharr dhe Malin e Thatë, me një lartësi mbidetare prej 460-500 m. Klima mesatare kontinentale me temperaturë mesatare vjetore reth 11.6O°. Në Tetovë jetojnë afër 200.000 banorë, nga të cilët rreth 80,3% shqiptarë, 14,7% sllavo-maqedonë dhe 5% të tjerë, të vendosur në 92 vendbanime. Tetova ishte qendër ekonomike, kulturore dhe administrative që në kohrat antike ku përmendet me emrin Enea apo si e shkruan Tit Livi: Oaeneum ("In Penestiam ad Oaeneum..."). Në vitin 2005 nga komuna e Tetovës janë ndarë edhe nëntë komuna tjera, të cilat si qendër e zhvillimit marrin Tetovën. Etimologjia thumb|right|menada e TetovësNë gjuhën turqishte, Tetova quhet Kalkandele(n) që në shqip do të thotë Mburoja e shpuar dhe lidhet me një tregim mitologjik i krijuar gjatë rrethimit të qytetit nga Ushtria Osmane... Varianti i parë thotë se mbrojtësit e qytetit rrihnin aq fortë mbi armikun sa që me shtizat e tyre arinin ti shpërthenin mburojat e kundërshtaritdhe dhe ta asgjësonin atë. Varianti i dytë flet për ushtarin osman, që gjatë një pushimi flinte në rrafshin poshtë qytetit i mbuluar me mburojën e tij për tu mbrojtur nga dielli. Nga kodra mbi qytet (sot Kalaja e Tetovës), u hodh me furi një thingi (lloj gjarpëri kërcyes) e etur për gjak, e tejshpoi mburojën dhe e qëlloi ushtarin e fletur në zemër. Por historia duhet te jete shume e lashte se ne Muzeun arkelogjik ne Shkup ndodhet nje menade vallezuese nga koha e antikitetit grek. Nje engjashme eshte zbuluar edhe ne Apollonia te Fierit. Demografia Shiquar nga aspekti demografik në Tetovë jetojnë afër 200.000 banorë, nga të cilët rreth 80,3% shqiptarë, 14,7% sllavo-maqedonë dhe 5% të tjerë, të vendosur në 92 vendbanime. Ndërsa në bazë të përkatësisë fetare mbi 85% i përkasin fesë islame kurse të tjerët asaj ortodokse. Karakteristikat demografike të Pollogut të Poshtëm, siç janë gjendja numerike e popullsisë, dendësia e popullsisë, trendi i ecurisë dhe struktura e popullsisë, e caktojnë zhvillimin e mëtejshëm të hapësirës së Pollogut të Poshtëm. Ecuria e numrit të përgjithshëm të banorëve në territorin e komunës paraqet rritje të dinamikës së shprehur. Kjo dinamikë është shumë më e madhe te banorët e qytetit, se sa te banorët e fshatrave. Shkalla e ecurisë së banorëve të përgjithshëm të qytetit ndërmjet dy regjistrimeve të fundit të viteve 1961-1971, shënon 4,1% të shkallës vjetore të rritjes. Shkalla e rritjes së popullsisë fshatare për periudhën e njëjtë është 2,0%. Në periudhën pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore shënohet dukuria e rritjes permanente të popullsisë së qytetit, e cila në vitin 1946 ka përbërë një të pestën (20,9%), në vitin 1953 diçka më shumë së një të pestën (21,7%), që në vitin 1961 të rritet dhe të arrijë gati një të katërtën e popullsisë (24,2%), ndërsa në regjistrimin e vitit 1971 përbën më shumë se një të katërtën (27,2%). Historia Epoka e gurit Sipas të dhënave të fundit të marra nëpërmjet gërmimeve arkeologjike në objektet neolitike Tumba në fsh. Palçishtë e Poshtme (1987/88.) dhe në Pod selo tumba afër fsh. Stençe (2000.), gjurmët më të vjetra të jetës në luginën e Pollogut (rrethi i Tetovës dhe Gostivarit) datojnë prej para 8000 vjetësh ose më saktë prej viteve 6100 para erës sonë. Një numër i madh fragmentesh të gërmuara vijnë prej këtyre vend kërkimeve, por ka edhe pjesë qeramike plotësisht të ruajtura, si edhe kulte të flijimit dhe statujëza të dedikuara kultit femëror. Në rajonin e Tetovës janë gjetur edhe shumë figura të artit shkëmbor si dhe krijime artistike lidhur me ritualet e adhurimit. Kjo rrethinë gjatë gjithë periudhës së neolitit ka qenë e banuar nga bartësit e grupit kulturor Anzabegovo-Vrshnik, i cili grup ka ekzistuar edhe në rajonin e Shkupit dhe në Maqedoninë lindore. Sidoqoftë, gjatë neolitit të hershëm ky rajon ka qenë edhe nën ndikim të madh të kulturës neolitike Velushina-Porodin nga Pellagonia në pjesën jugore prej këtu, gjë e cila vërehet edhe prej formës së flijuesit më të vjetër të ruajtur tipi ‘Nëna-Madhe’ (lat. Magna Mater) e gjetur në këto hapësira, ndërsa e zbuluar afër fsh. Stence. Neoliti i vonshëm karakterizohet me ndikim të Kulturës Vinçane nga veriu.Nga Darko Gavrovski “ANTIKUITETET NË ТЕTOVË - Pollogu që nga parahistoria deri në shek. 7. i e.s., me theks të veçantë për rajonin e Tetovës”, Tetovo, 2009 (Дарко Гавровски, "Тетовски древности. Полог од Праисторијата до 7.век н.е., со посебен осврт на тетовскиот крај", Тетово, 2009). More details on: www.gavro.com.mk . The data here are edited by the autor Darko Gavrovski. ''. Epoka e metalit Kah fundi i shek. 4. fillojnë grindjet e para të ardhësve të ri, popuj step nga Azia qendrore – Indoevropianët, të cilët duke e shkatëruar dhe asimiluar kulturën e vjetër neolite krijojnë kompleks të ri kulturor eneolit në Ballkan, i quajtur Salkuca-Bubanj-Krivodol. Gjurmë të këtyre banorëve janë gjetur edhe në Pollog (në Pallçishtë, Zhelinë etj.). Kjo gjendje stabilizohet në periudhën e mesme të bronzit kur paraqiten embrionet e para të bashkësive ballkanike proto-etnike dhe më vonë edhe para-etnike. Në këtë periudhë fillon edhe një pushtim i madh i simboleve materiale nga jugu prej kulurës së zhvilluar të Mikenës, gjë e cila shihet edhe nga një shpatë luksoze prej bronzi për paradë e gjetur në Tetovë, e importuar mu nga ato qendra të Mikenës. Edhe pse epokat e ardhshme gjithashtu do të jenë në shenjë të migrimeve të mëdha, sidoqoftë Koha e Hekurit karakterizihet me stabilizim, që ka sjellë në zhvillim të tregtisë. Nga kjo periudhë datojnë edhe qypat e mëdhej prej qeramike për drithëra të gjetura afër fshatit Llërcë. Në këtë periudhë, sipas mbishkrimeve të Strabonit të cilat kanë të bëjnë me vendin e stampimit të monedhave në Damastion, dhe veçanërisht sipas gjurmëve të ruajtura onomastike të kohëve më të vonshme, shihet se Pollogu ka qenë i populluar nga Brigët (Briges, Brigoi). Brigët kanë qenë pjesë përbërëse e bashkësive etnike më të vonshme të pajoncëve, maqedonasve antik, dasaretëve, edonëve, dhe mikdonëve. Madje edhe pajonët, edhepse kanë qenë popullatë e vjetëruar e kohës së bronzit, në këtë pjesë të Ballkanit kanë pasur lidhje të padiskutueshme me Brigët. Linguistika dhe onomastika e pajonëve dhe maqedonasve antik paraqesin një numër të madh fjalësh e emrash me rrënjë nga brigët. Kjo na çon tek fakti se Brigët kanë qenë substrat apo bazë në formimin etnik të pajonëve dhe maqedonasve antik. Antika e hershme Ndikimet e qendrave zejtareske greke në këtë pjesë të Ballkanit, në të vërtetë do të çojnë në ndryshime plotësuese në kulturën dhe mënyrën e jetesës tek popujt e këtushëm. Pikërisht këto ndryshime paralajmërojnë periudhëne e re arkaike dhe kalimin nga epoka e parahistorisë në epokën e historisë dhe antikës. Në plan arkeologjik këto transformime janë të dukshme nëpërmjet karakteristikave të reja materiale (lloje të reja qeramike, stoli dhe prodhime tjera zejtareske), dhe fetare (mënyrë të re të varrimit: djegie kufomash në vend të varrosjes, pranimi i kulteve të hyjnive greke) si dhe karakteristika tjera të cilat fillimisht janë pranuar si një lloj prestigji i klasave më të larta shoqërore dhe më vonë edhe nga pjesa tjetër e popullatës, gjë e cila shihet më mirë nga të ashtuquajturat varreza fisnikësh, prej të cilave më e njohura është ajo e Tetovës, ku është gjetur edhe statuja e njohur Menada. Në të kaluarën ka pasur teori të ndryshme lidhur me çështjen se cili fis antik e ka populluar këtë rajon. Sidoqoftë, sipas njohurive të fundit, i gjithë rajoni i Sërbisë jugore, pjesa lindore e Kosovës dhe Maqedonia veriore, përfshirë edhe Pollogun, në këtë periudhë, deri në shekullin e 3., ka qenë i populluar nga fisi Agrijan (Agrianes), fisi më verior maqedono-antik (pajonët). Kjo shihet nga vazhdimësia e horizonteve arkeologjike, importi i zhvilluar qeramik nga jugu grek, varrezat e pasura të fisnike etj. Ky fis ka patur mbretërit e vet prej të cilëve më i njohur është mbreti Langar (Langaros) i cili në v. 335. ka ndihmuar mbretin maqedonas Aleksandri i III-të gjatë sulmit të tij kundër Tribalëve në veri. Agrijanët e kanë ndjekur atë edhe gjatë mësymjes së tij nëpër Azi ku janë paraqitur si luftëtarët më të pamëshirshëm në shumë beteja kyçe, për çka veçanërisht edhe janë bërë të njohur në botën antike. Për shkak të zhvillimit ekonomik dhe tregtues, edhe disa qytete të caktuara kanë stampuar monedha të tyre autonome. I tillë është rasti me qytetin Pelagija (Pelagia) i cili gjatë gjithë shekullit të 4. shtyp monedhat e veta prej argjendi në Damastion. Besohet se qyteti Pelagija ka ndodhur afër Tetovës së sotme dhe në fakt është, në kuptimin urbanistik, paraardhësi i saj antik prej të cilit emër më vonë është nxjerrë edhe emri i sotëm sllav i gjithë luginës së Pollogut -Pollog, si në rastin Scupi-Skopje (Shkupi), Astibo -Shtip, Tesalonika-Solun (Selanik) etj. Kah fundi i shek. 4. shteti i dobësuar Agrijan bie nën sundimin e mbretit Avdolen nga Pajonija, ndërsa deri kah mesi i shek. 3. të gjithë territoret e tyre kanë qenë të okupuara nga Dardanët nga veriu (në jug bashkë me gjithë Maqedoninë veriore dhe Pollogun), gjë e cila shihet edhe nga diskontinuiteti i horizonteve arkeologjike nga kjo periudhë. Këto rajone buzë kufijve do të shfrytëzohen si mbështetje logjistike gjatë gjithë periudhës së ardhshme, prej ku Dardania ka organizuar pushtime të forta plaçkitëse në jug drejt mbretërisë së pasur të Maqedonisë, madje edhe pasi që këto territore do të bien nën Perandorinë Romake në vitin 168. para erës sonë. Periudha romake Përfundimisht në vitin 29. para erës sonë edhe Pollogu bashkë me pjesët tjera të Dardanisë, dhe në veri deri në Danub do të bien nën autoritetet romake, pas së cilës fillon era e stabilizimit, jetës më të qetë, tregtisë dhe përparimit. Nga shek. 2.-3. të erës sonë ekzistojnë disa pllaka guri – stela, në të cilat epitafi është shkruar me shkronja greke gjë që tregon se ky rajon ka qenë pjesë e sferës gjuhësore greke, për dallim nga Kosova dhe rajoni i Shkupit të cilat kanë qenë pjesë e sferës gjuhësore latinishte. Kjo nënkupton se në periudhën e Perandorisë së Hershme Romake (shek 1.-3. i erës sonë) Pollogu ka qenë pjesë e provincës romake së Maqedonisë, ndërsa në antikën e hershme (shek. 3.-6. i erës sonë), pas reformave të Dioklecianit një pjesë ka qenë e provincës Maqedonia e Dytë (Macedonia Secunda). Stelat e gjetura përmbajnë edhe materiale të pasura onomastike dhe emra personal të cilët janë kryesisht autoktone dhe prej të cilave shihet që romanizimi në këto vende periferike jashtë rrugëve kryesore nuk ka patur ngritje të madhe. Të mësuar nga pushtimet e mëdha barbare (Kelte, Ostrogote, Hune) të cilat më shpesh kanë ndodhur prej shek 3. dhe kanë vazhduar shekuj me rradhë, perandorët romak kah fundi i shek. 4. kanë filluar të ndërtojnë qytete të rrethuara me mure dhe fortesa nëpër kodra dominante. Nga kjo periudhë datojnë edhe shumë nga kastrumet (castrum), kështjellat (castellum) dhe banimet e refugjatëve (refugium) për banorët në rrethin e Tetovës prej të cilave më të rëndësishme janë ato afër fshatrave të sotëm Rogle, Orashë, Leshkë, Steçne, Jegunovcë, Gradec dhe lokaliteti Isar-Banjiçe afër Tetovës. Edhe pse krishtërimi në Maqedoni vjen me Shën Apostol Palin në vitet e 50-ta të shek. I në erën tonë, megjithatë depërtimi më masovik tek njerëzit e thjeshtë fillon të ndodhë pas legalizimit të krishtërimit nga Konstantini në vitin 313., kur edhe fillojnë ndërtimet e kishave-basilike të krishtërimit të hershëm. Deri sot në Pollog janë regjistruar gjurmë të 16 basilikave krishtere të hershme prej të cilave 12 në rajonin e Tetovës dhe 4 në atë të Gostivarit, prej të cilave më mirë të studijuara janë basilika e Stençes nga shek. 7. i erës sonë e cila është e vetmja në Maqedoni me 3 kryqe (baptisteriume) dhe ajo në Tudencë e cila daton nga pjesa e dytë e shek. 5. dhe është kisha e vetme më e vjetër tre-konike (tri-korabe) në Republikën e Maqedonisë dhe është e rrallë edhe në të gjithë Evropën jugore. Sidoqoftë, pas pushtimeve të fuqishme avaro-sllave kah fundi i shek. 6. të gjithë fortesat janë lënë pas dore por nuk janë shkatëruar plotësisht. Pjesa më e madhe e tyre, pas dy-tri shekujsh, kur sërish është vendosur organizim stabil shtetëror, janë restauruar përsëri për të njëjtat qëllime, por këtë herë ato do të banohen nga popullata dominuese sllave duke vërë kështu themelet e qytezave të reja të mesjetës. Ekonomia Pas shkatrimit të Federates sllave dhe luftrave të viteve 2000 industria e Tetovës është shkatruar po thuaj se tërsisht. Gjatë viteve të fundit (viteve 2000) me shpërbërjen e pronës shoqërore bëhet privatizimi i cili ngadal fillonë të lulëzojë. Prodhimet më të njhura industriale me të cilat ekonomia e Tetovës përfaqësohet në tregun e regjionit dhe më gjërë janë: prodhimet e drurit (mobilje kualitative), metalo-plastikës, prodhime të materijaleve ndërtimore. Turizmi Turizmi në ekonomin e Tetovës zë një vendë të rëndësishem. Kryesishtë si vende dhe objekte turistike janë të njohura : Qendra rekreative - turistike "Kodra e Diellit" në shpatet e Sharrit që është e njohur për zhvillimin e sporteve mbi borë gjatë dimërit, sidomos të skijimit; si dhe objektet e shumta me vlerë kulturore dhe historike si Kalaja e Tetovës që ndodhet mbi kodrën e Baltepes. Xhamia e pikturuar si edhe areali i bekatshinjve. Kultura Pozita e mirë gjeostrategjike, të ndodhurit në udhëkryq si dhe Pollogu me tokë pjellore, Tetova ua tërhiqte vëmendjen pushtuesëve të ndryshëm. Në shekullin e XV këtë qytet e pushtojnë turqit. Me ardhjen e turqëve u zhvillua kultura. Vatër e saj bëhet kompleksi i Teqes Bekteshiane-HARABATI(Teqe) 1538 – 1548 e ndërtuar nga ana e Sersem Ali Dedes. Osmanlinjtë Tetovës i dhuruan shumë objekte publike e fetare të kulturës islame: xhami, teqe, kuzhina publike për të varfër, hamame(banjat publike), shadërvane etj. Është për t’u përmendur biblioteka e Teqes së Arabatit shek XVIII – XIX sepse në të kultura dhe arsimi u zhvillua krahas fesë islame. Në këtë bibliotekë bëhej edhe kopjimi i veprave të intelektualëve të kohës me kaligrafi të zgjedhur të cilat më vonë zbukuroheshin me prnamente të mbështjellura me lëkurë. Në Tetovë kemi Kalanë e Tetovës, që ndodhet në maje të Baltepes, menjëherë mbi Tetovë. U ndërtua më 1820 nga ana e Abdurahman Pashës. Ky objekt kulture paraqet një bukuri të rallë të kohës së kaluar. Në Tetovë kemi Kalanë e Tetovës, që ndodhet në maje të Baltepes, menjëherë mbi Tetovë. U ndërtua më 1820 nga ana e Abdurahman Pashës. Ky objekt kulture paraqet një bukuri të rallë të kohës së kaluar. Përbërja e saj është komplekse (pjesa e brendëshme ka pesë saraje, kuzhina të mëdha, banja, një pus në mes dhe tri tunele për dalje) gjatë luftrave pësoi rënime të shumta.Në Tetovë është edhe biblioteka "Koço Racin", muzeu memorial, arshivi historik etj. Tetovën sot e zbukuron objekti i ndërtuar në themelet e xhamisë së Çarshisë më vitin 1975 – Pallati i Kulturës. Në këtë Pallat paralelisht zhvillohet kultura e të gjitha nacionaliteteve që jetojnë në këto troje, edhe atë nëpërmjet të aktiviteteve të ndryshme kulturore siç janë: aktivitetet muzikore, të dramës, të artit figurativ, aktivitete që kanë të bëjnë me letërsinë etj. Nga aktivitetet muzikore vlen të përmenden koret e ndryshme si p.sh. kori i përzier rinor, kori i femrave dhe kori i meshkujve si dhe shoqëritë e ndryshme kulturo-artistike. Duhet patjetër përmendur edhe sukseset me vlerë Botërore të këtyre koreve siç është kori i përzier rinor, i cili nën dirigjimin e Nexhat Mujovit, solli medalje të argjent nga Olimpiada Botërore në Linc të Austrisë në vitin 2000, kurse më vitin 2001 në Wermigerode të Gjermanisë të njëjtit fituan medalje të artë. Nga shoqëritë kulturore artistike dallohen : SH.K.A."Xheladin Zeqiri" (1949;shqiptare), "Iljo-Antevski Smok"(maqedonase) dhe "Jeni Hajat"(turke). Kur flitet për muzikën shqiptare në Tetovë por edhe në përgjithsi nuk mund të mos përmendim grupin me më renome në gjith trojet shqiptare ELITA 5. Në shërbim të aktiviteteve të dramës funkcionojnë studioja e dramës për fëmijë, të rinjë dhe studioja për të ritur. Në kuadër të Pallatit të Kulturës gjithashtu funkcionon edhe ateleja e artit figurativ në të cilën afirmohen dhe zhvillohen amatorë respektivisht profesionist të këtij arti me që organizohen galeri të ndryshme artistike. Nga aktivitetet letrare dallohen klubet letrare edhe atë K.L."Klubi letrar 94"(shqiptar) dhe ai maqedonas "Kiril Pejçinoviq", të cilët organizojnë promovime të ndryshme të librave, mbrëmje letrare të përcjellura me lexim në prozë dhe poezi kushtuar shrimtarëve tanë të së kaluarës dhe për raste tjera solemne, shpallin konkurse të punimeve të artistëve të rinj të letërsisë etj. Shkollmi Në vitet 2000 në Tetovë punonin 7 sholla fillore me rreth 9100 nxënës, 5 shkolla të mesme ë përgjithshme dhe profesionae me rreth 9 000 nxënës, 2 shkolla të larta, Universiteti i Tetovës USHT dhe Universiteti i Evropës Juglindore - UEJL. Shkollat e mesme Tetovë Statistikat për numrin e nxënësve 2005/2006: *Mësimi zhvillohet në tre gjuhë: *Gjuhën Shqipe ka 6952 nxënës *Gjuhën Maqedone ka 2017 nxënës dhe *Gjuhën Turke ka 146 nxënës Numri i Pedagogëve është 535. Për të dhëna më të sakta shikoni Shkollat e mesme Tetovë. Universietet ne Tetove Masmediat Radio Bleta, nje radio ne gjuhen shqiptare qe shpesh pati akses edhe ne promovimin e letersise shqipe. Objektet kulturore Bibloteka e Arabatit Pas pushtimit osman në shekullin XV dhe më përhapjen e kulture osmane në këtë pjesë të Ballkanit, në Tetovë si qendër me ndikim vështrohej Teqja e bektashive Harabati e ndërtuar gjatë vitve 1538 - 1548 nga Sersem Ali Dedes. Gjatë sundimit Osmanë në Tetovë dhe rrethinën e saj ndërtohen shumë objekte publike të cilat në kohën më të re shërbejnë edhe si monumente kulturoe. Një nga këto objekte është edhe Bibloteka e Arabatit e cila përpos që shërbente për përhapjen e kulturës islame kryente edhe funksionin e shkollës gjatë shekujve XVIII - XIX. Në këtë Biblotekë bëhej kopjimi të kaligrafisë t cilat zbukuroheshin me prnamente të mbështjellura me lëkurë. Kalaja e Tetovës Kalaj e qytetit ndodhet në maje të Baltepes, menjëherë mbi qytet. Është ndërtuar më 1820 nga ana e Abdurahman Pashës. Për brendin e Kalasë janë interesante pesë "saraje", kuzhina e madhe, banja, pusi si dhe tri tunelet. Fatëkeqësisht gjatë përleshjeve t kryengritësve shqiptarë me ushin maqedonase në vitet 2000 një pjesë e madhe e Kalasë është dëmtuar. Bibloteka "Koço Racin" Bibloteka "Koço Racin" shërben si biblotekë, muze memorial dhe arkivë historike. Pallati i Kulturës Pallati i Kulturës është kompleksi i ndërtuar më 1975 mbi themelet e xhamisë së Çarshisë. Në këtë kompleks zhvillohen aktivitete të ndyshme kullturore të të gjitha nacionaliteteve të qytetit. Në aktivitetin e kultures muzikore janë të angazhuar Kori i përzier rinorë, Kori i femrave. Shoqëritë kulturore Muzika thumb|right|[[Elita 5]]Kori i meshkujve dhe shoqëri të ndryshme kulturo artistike. Kori i përzier rinor nënë udhëheqjen e dirigjentit prof. Arifhikmet Xhemaili është i njohur edhe në skenen ndërkombëtare. Ky korë ka arritur disa suksese në festivale të ndryshme si : medalja e argjendë në Olimpiada Botërore në Linc të Austrisë (2000), medalje të artë në Wermigerode të Gjermanisë 2001. Shoqëria Kulturo Artistike (SH.K.A.'') "Xheladin Zeqiri" e themeluar më 1949 zhvillon aktivitete në gjuhën shqipe ndërsa shoqëria "Iljo-Antevski Smok" në gjuhën maqedonase dhe për gjuhën turke, shoqëria "Jeni Hajat". Muzika argëtuese tetovare në botën shqiptare është e njohur me këngët e grupit ELITA 5. Në Tetovë ekziston mundësia reale që çdokush të shijojë shkëlqimin e fortë të margaritarëve, rrezatimin e një burimi drite që edhe vetë qytetit i jep nje portret tjetër. Nuk bëhet fjalë këtu për gurët e tejdukshëm prej karboni kristalor të pastër, por për margaritarët e gjallë, me shpirt e zemër njeriu. Janë këto artistët – Bekim Ramadani, Abdulla Baftiari dhe Fatmir Leka të cilët gjatë dy dekadave të fundit janë shumë aktiv nëpër ahengjet familjare dhe ceremonitë e ndryshme festive. Me letërnjoftimin e artit “popullorçe”, grupi muzikor “Margaritarët” frymon gjithmonë i freskët, i këndshëm dhe tërheqës. Kori i perzier i qytetit nen udheheqjen e dirigjentit Jeton Pustina ka aritur suksese te medhe ne festivalet brenda dhe jasht vendit.Ne festivalin TEHO ne Tetove është renditur nder koret me te mira te Ballkanit dhe ne festivalin shteteror te Kavadarcit duke e fituar vendin e pare. Arti Figurativ Galeria e Arteve dhe Atelia e Artit Figurativ po ashtu gjenden në Pallatin e Kulturë dhe ju shërbejnë banorëe të qytetit për ekspozitat e ndryshme. Në kuadër të Pallatit të Kulturës gjithashtu funkcionon edhe ateleja e artit figurativ në të Letërsia Pasurimi kulturorë ii Letërsis në Tetovë bëhet nga klubet letrare të qyetit si: K.L. "Klubi letrar 94" dhe "Ditët e Naimit" (shqiptar) dhe ai maqedonas "Kiril Pejçinoviq". Këto klube letrare organizojnë promopvime të ndryshme letrare, mbrëmje letrare dhe disa aktivitet të cilat janë të njohura në nivele ndërkombëtare. Ne mesin e shkrimtareve me te njohur nga Tetova mund te permendim: Murat Isakun, Abdylazis Islamin, Fatmir Sulejmanin, Salajdin Salihun, Lindita Ahmetin, Bardhyl Zaimin, Vjollce Berishen etj. Sporti Futbolli Në Tetovë veprojnë këto klube të futbollit: *KF Shkëndija *KF Renova *KF Drita *KF Reçica *KF Sharri Referencat Shiko dhe këtu Lidhje të jashtme * Faqe Zyrtare * http://www.gavro.com.mk/sh/index.aspx * Foto galeri nga Tetova * Foto galeri nga Tetova dhe Malësia * Foto galeri nga Tetova * Foto galeri nga Tetova në të kaluarën * Foto galeri nga Tetova - Busti i Naim Frashëri-it * Foto galeri nga Tetova- Kodra e Diellit (Qendër Turistike) * Fusha e Pollogut Category:Qytete në Republikën e Maqedonisë * Category:Qytete shqiptare bg:Тетово bs:Tetovo cs:Tetovo cu:Хътѣтово da:Tetovo de:Tetovo el:Τέτοβο en:Tetovo es:Tetovo fi:Tetovo fr:Tetovo hr:Tetovo hsb:Tetovo id:Tetovo it:Tetovo ja:テトヴォ lt:Tetovas lv:Tetova mk:Тетово nl:Tetovo nn:Tetovo no:Tetovo pl:Tetowo ro:Tetovo ru:Тетово sh:Tetovo sr:Тетово sv:Tetovo tr:Kalkandelen vo:Tetovo